


Control

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Sirius has a fantasy. Remus helps him with it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Kudos: 114





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Five of my challenge and my generator gave me wolfstar. 
> 
> I realised that, in my twenty-five days of doing this, I haven't written a single Explicit fic. So, I gave it a shot. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

The thought had been in Sirius’ head for days, spiralling consistently and keeping in the forefront of his mind despite all his efforts to keep it out. 

Remus was stronger than the average wizard, his werewolf abilities made sure of that, and the idea that he could easily pin Sirius down sent a flare of uncontrollable heat through him. But, Remus, ever the gentleman, refused to relinquish control. He was gentle and kind and soft. It was perfect, honestly, but Sirius wanted  _ more.  _ He wanted Remus to lose control, he wanted him to use that strength against him. He wanted him to  _ take,  _ rather than  _ give _ . He wanted Remus to own him, to claim him, to mark him. He wanted it all. But, to voice those opinions to his boyfriend was beyond any fathomable belief- Remus would never allow it. 

“Pads?” Remus whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the space behind Sirius’ ear, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

Sirius cleared his throat and turned his head to Remus, smiling briefly, “I’m fine. Just lost in my thoughts.” 

Remus arched an eyebrow, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

The raven-haired wizard shook his head, “No, thanks, it’s nothing important. Just thinking about pranks.”

The werewolf chuckled and fondly rolled his eyes, “Of course. I shouldn’t expect anything else from you.” 

Sirius flashed him a toothy grin, “You definitely shouldn’t.” 

He turned over onto his side, back to Remus’ chest, and shuffled back to press against the werewolf’s warm, bare chest. Remus grinned and wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist, pulling him impossibly closer before pressing a soft kiss between the other Gryffindor’s shoulder blades. 

“Sleep now.” Remus whispered against his back, lips brushing against his skin. 

Sirius grinned and let his eyes slip shut. 

  
  
  
  


It was a few days later, when they were spread across Remus’ bed, locked together at their lips, that Sirius’ tightly kept secret was unwillingly revealed. He should’ve seen it coming, Remus was smart and observant, there was no way that he wouldn’t have figured it out. But, it still came as a surprise to him when Remus pinned his wrists to the bed after he’d tried to sneak his hands into the werewolf’s pyjama pants. 

“No touching.” Remus growled and the authority in his voice made Sirius go limp with compliance, swallowing heavily and nodding softly. 

“Okay.” Sirius rasped, beyond turned on at even the simplest of displays of his strength. 

  
“You think I haven’t noticed?” Remus whispered, ducking his head into Sirius’ neck to nip at the skin there, sucking a beautiful red mark into his pale skin, “You think that I don’t know what you want?” 

Sirius swallowed heavily and shook his head, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Remus grinned wolfishly and kissed a line from Sirius’ neck to the junction of his shoulder before licking a stripe across the skin, “You want me to control you. You want me to do whatever I want to you. You want me to pin you down and  _ take  _ what’s mine.” 

“Yes.” Sirius hissed, arching upwards against Remus’ body, trying to seek some relief against his impossibly hard cock. 

Remus growled in disapproval and relinquished his grip on Sirius’ wrists to shove his hips back into the bed, “Your pleasure is  _ mine _ .” He snarled, “ _ I  _ decide when you get touched, where it is and whether or not you can come, understood?” Sirius went glassy-eyed and Remus grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up, “ _ Understood _ ?” 

He gulped around his suddenly dry throat and nodded softly, “Yeah,” he rasped, “Understood.” 

“Good boy.” Remus whispered, leaning forward to pull Sirius’ bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling softly on the flesh before licking it apologetically. 

Sirius whined needfully and dropped his head back against the pillows, fists clenching and unclenching as he fought to keep his hands away from the werewolf, “ _ Remus _ .” He urged, “Please.” 

“Please, what, darling?” He replied, one hand coming to wrap around Sirius’ wrist, keeping them pinned to the bed, whilst the other danced down his exposed torso, thumbing over his left nipple before tracing the smooth planes of Sirius’ toned stomach, fingers ghosting at the edge of Sirius’ pyjama pants. 

“Just touch me!” He yelled, “Please!” 

The werewolf smirked, the expression only making him seem more attractive, “I thought that I was?” 

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, moaning pitifully and flexed his fingers in Remus’ grip, “Touch me properly. Please, Rem, I’ll combust if you don’t.” 

Remus chuckled darkly and shook his head, “No, I don’t think I will. I think I’ll take you apart, piece-by-piece; kiss every inch of your skin. Mark you up so  _ everyone  _ knows who you belong to, that you’re  _ mine. _ When I’m done, I might touch you. Stroke you. Take you in my mouth, suck you until you’re about to come and then pull away. Leave you just on the brink and then take it all away.” He nuzzled back into Sirius’ neck and licked a stripe from his collarbone to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe, “I’ll keep doing it, until you’re positively begging, until your crying with the need- so pretty. Then,  _ only  _ then, will I let you come, but it won’t be until I’m buried deep inside of you, pressed so close so that all you can feel is me.” 

Sirius tipped his head back and let out a low moan, squirming in Remus’ gasp, “Please, please, please.” He begged, like a mantra, “Remus, I need it. Please.” 

“You look so pretty when you beg.” Remus replied, brushing his knuckles against Sirius’ jawline, “So gorgeous.” 

“Rem.” He breathed, “Remus, please.” 

“Be still, darling.” The werewolf soothed, summoning his wand to vanish his and Sirius’ bottoms, “I’ll give you what you want.” 

Sirius hissed at the cold air on his hot erection and he whined pitifully, “ _ Remus. _ ” 

“Hush now, love.” Remus let go of Sirius’ wrists and brought both hands down to his boyfriend’s thighs, softly rubbing at them and watching as the muscles quivered under his touch. “Keep your hands where they are. You touch, I stop, understood?” 

“Yeah.” Sirius breathed, turning his hands over to grip the sheets in a tight-fisted grip, “Fuck yeah.” 

Remus playfully nipped at Sirius’ thigh, “Language.” 

Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Says you.” 

Remus grinned wolfishly and sucked a mark into Sirius’ thigh, the reddish-purple mark a stark contrast to the pale skin. He continued his ministrations, biting and sucking at his thighs, steadfastly ignoring Sirius’ erection until the other teen was whimpering, begging for Remus to touch him. 

“Patience, my Sirius.” Remus whispered, pulling back to admire his work; a plethora of pretty, red and purple marks of varying intensity, all standing out against his pale complexion, “I’ll give you what you need.” 

“Moony, please.” He begged, hips moving in tight circles, begging for even the slightest amount of friction on his aching cock. 

“Hush now,” He soothed, rubbing his hands along Sirius’ thighs, brushing his fingers over his hips, “I’ve got you.” 

He bucked his hips up, searching desperately for relief, “Please.” 

Remus growled and pinned Sirius’ hips back down, eyes flashing dangerously as he bared his teeth in a soft snarl, “Stop moving.” 

Sirius groaned and fell back against the pillows again, fingers curling tighter around the sheets beneath him, grip so tight that he feared the fabric would break. 

“Good boy.” Remus praised, snaking a hand up to rub his knuckles across Sirius’ jaw, “Now, the same rule applies: you touch, I stop. You move, I stop. Can you stay in control, Sirius?” 

Sirius nodded and made a noise of agreement, pulling his lower lip into his mouth to worry the flesh between sharp canines. 

“Good boy.” He repeated softly before dipping his head and  _ finally  _ taking Sirius into his mouth, his erection hot and heavy against his tongue, the perfect bittersweetness of precome dripping onto his tastebuds. 

Sirius moaned loudly, but choked off and he refrained from bucking upwards into the wet heat of Remus’ mouth, fists twisted into the sheets and eyes screwed shut as the air was punched from his lungs. 

Remus hummed softly in approval and suckled softly on Sirius’ tip, running his tongue flat along his slit. He snaked a hand downwards, between Sirius’ legs, to cradle his balls, rolling them in his palm as he sucked his cock further into his mouth. 

“Remus.” Sirius moaned, “Fuck.” 

Remus grinned, as well as he could with Sirius’ prick in his mouth, and doubled his effort, pressing his tongue against a prominent vein on the underside of Sirius’ cock, following the line of it with the tip of his tongue as he bobbed his head. 

“Remus. I want- I need.” He cut himself off with a moan when Remus gave him a particularly strong suck and his thighs quivered with the effort of staying still. 

He pulled away briefly, a line of spit and precome connecting his mouth and the tip of Sirius’ erection, eyes blown wide and darkened with lust, “I know exactly what you need, darling. Trust me.” 

Sirius nodded and went limp, allowing Remus to do as he pleased. Remus dipped his head again and took Sirius back into his mouth, sucking long and hard as he bobbed his head, the sounds of Sirius’ moans and whimpers spurring him on. Sirius bucked upwards, his cock nudging against the back of Remus’ throat, and moaned loudly when Remus growled and shoved his hips back into the bed,  _ hard.  _ He gripped his hips with fierce intensity, fingers biting into his flesh, liking to leave beautiful bruises there the following morning. 

Remus hummed his disapproval and doubled his efforts, tongue pressing in all the right places and lips and mouth providing the right amount of friction and suction. Sirius groaned low in his throat and pulled the sheets tighter around his fingers, heat pooling in his stomach, spreading out through his body like a lightning strike. 

“Remus, I- I’m- Don’t stop.” He whimpered, thighs shaking both with the effort of staying still and the oncoming orgasm. 

Remus gave a long, hard suck, tongue flicking along Sirius’ slit, and he glanced up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, throwing him a reassuring look as he relinquished his grip on Sirius’ hips. The raven-haired wizard moaned in relief and thrust upwards into the wet heat of Remus’ mouth, sparks flashing behind his eyes and fingers going numb as a wave of ecstasy crashed into him, making him shake with the force of it. He came down Remus’ throat with a loud moan and briefly arched off the bed before going limp and boneless, perfectly sated. 

Remus swallowed every drop before pulling away and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, dropping down to lay beside Sirius, fingers brushing his hair out of his eyes, “How do you feel?” 

“Floaty.” Sirius replied, grinning tiredly, opening his eyes to peak at Remus, “You need help?” 

“Nah,” Remus shook his head and waved a dismissive hand, “I got myself off at the same time.” 

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed, “I love you.” 

The werewolf laughed and curled himself around Sirius, pressing a kiss to his exposed shoulder, “I love you too.” 

“I think you sucked my brain out through my dick.” He whispered, staring at Remus with a loving glint in his eyes. 

Remus grinned and rolled his eyes, “Bold of you to assume that you even had a brain to begin with.” 

Sirius made a scandalised noise and swatted at Remus’ chest, “Fuck you, I take it back, I hate you.” 

The werewolf snorted, letting his eyes slip shut, “I’ll remind you of that when you next want something from me.” 

Sirius whined pitifully and pressed an apologetic kiss to Remus’ chest, “No, don’t say that.” 

Remus chuckled and shook his head, softly patting Sirius’ thigh in reassurance, “Hush now, love. Sleep.” 

Sirius nodded and curled against Remus, smiling against his chest when the werewolf wrapped his arms around him, pulling him impossibly closer. 

The best part of this whole thing was the Post-Sex Cuddles.


End file.
